Birthday
by Anna B. the Greek
Summary: Lily's friends organize a small party to celebrate her birthday, and warn James to stay away from it. Which, naturally, means that James will do everything in his power to ruin it.


A short fic written in honour of my friend Cath(Procrastinator-starting2moro)'s birthday. Happy Birthday, Cath! Hope it's a great one :)

**Disclaimer: **Everything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling; the rest is mine.

Oh, I almost forgot! Thanks to Sophie (twadrummer) for Beta-Reading.

I hope you enjoy. Comments of any nature (even on typos!) are welcome. I accept both signed and anonymous reviews.

-----

"_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday, dear Lily,_

_Happy Birthday to you!"_

Lily Evans blew out the seventeen candles placed on the small cake and then, at her friends' request, started to open her gifts. The rest of the students in the Gryffindor common room didn't seem to be paying much attention, only stopping to throw a glance at the four girls before returning to whatever they had been doing.

From the corner of the room, however, James Potter was watching, his expression one of pure displeasure. He didn't have much interest in joining the girls; it wasn't like they were having a party, they had just bought a small cake for the four of them. What infuriated him to no end was that he had been particularly asked to stay away from the celebrations.

"We'll be having a small party for Lily," Barbara, one of the two blond girls in the group had told him earlier. "Make sure you don't get anywhere close to us. Lily would appreciate it if you could leave her alone for an evening."

If she hadn't told him that, if he had just seen the girls come down from their dormitory with the cake and the presents, he would have discreetly stayed away, like everyone else had. But being told to stay away, in a way that suggested that he was _unwanted_, was not something he could tolerate. These girls would pay for it.

He kept watching them, sulking, making plans on how to avenge the offence. Sirius, sitting next to him, was sulking too, as a means of supporting his friend. Remus was watching James warily; he knew him well enough to know he wouldn't let Barbara get away with what she'd told him. As for Peter, he was searching for another argument to convince James he shouldn't get upset over it. The previous six hadn't worked.

"She's wrong," James muttered to his friends, his angry stare still fixed at the blond girl. "Lily doesn't mind being around me. It's these three cows who have the problem."

"They just wanted to keep the party exclusive," Remus tried to justify her action.

"If they wanted to keep it exclusive, they should party in their dormitory," Sirius spat. "What are they doing down here, in plain view of everyone?"

Remus didn't know what to answer to that.

"They're just doing it to annoy me," James said. "I don't know what their problem is, but they'll regret it."

"What are you going to do?" Remus asked, alarmed.

"Just you wait and see."

James pulled out his wand, discreetly pointed at the cake and cast a spell. The cake inflated, and, before the girls could realise what was going on, exploded, dousing them with cream and sponge-cake.

"Damn you, Potter!" Barbara exclaimed, her eyes immediately spotting the culprit, who was smirking at her. The rest of the people in the room were trying hard not to laugh at the sight of the cake-covered girls.

Lily, upon hearing Barbara's accusation, turned to look at James. Her green eyes revealed no anger, just bewilderment and disappointment, and James suddenly felt guilty. It wasn't Lily's fault.

He left his seat and, pocketing his wand, he walked over to the girls.

"You're a moron!" Barbara exclaimed.

James determinedly ignored her. He didn't even spare a glance on any of the other girls; his eyes were fixed on Lily. "I'm sorry," he told her. "I shouldn't have done that."

She made to wipe her mouth with her sleeve to respond, then, realising the sleeve was just as dirty, she settled for just licking her lips. "Why did you?"

"It's got nothing to do with you, I swear. I just..." He trailed off, not wanting to blame Lily's friends. It would make her feel bad.

"Pranking out of boredom again? I thought you had grown over it."

James lowered his head in shame.

"Look what you did!" one of the girls exclaimed, helplessly flailing her arms.

"And it was such a delicious cake!" the last girl whined.

"Was it?" James said, absently picking up some cream from Lily's cheek with his finger and tasting it. "Mmm, it was indeed." He repeated the same movement. Lily's friends were looking at him, astonished and furious at the same time.

"Excuse me," Lily finally said, amused by his antics. "This is not my preferred way of being cleaned up."

"Oh, sorry." James reddened slightly, realising what he'd been doing. He pulled out his wand and cast _Tergeo_; all traces of cake disappeared from her.

He smiled at her, and Lily smiled back. The other girls threw him looks of contempt, upon seeing he had no intent of helping _them _clean themselves.

"So," he spoke again, "sorry, and..." He awkwardly searched his pockets. "I don't have a present for you," he mumbled in embarrassment, "but..." He conjured a white lily and offered it to her. "Happy Birthday."

Lily took it, and her smile widened. "Thank you."

His smile widened too, and they stayed there looking at each other's eyes for a while.

"So," James eventually said, "have fun."

"Thanks," she said, as he was going back to join his friends.

"And what about us?" Barbara complained, once James was away from them.

"Oh, come on," Lily said and, pulling out her own wand, she cast _Tergeo _on her three friends.

"Yours didn't stain," the other blond girl said, looking at Lily's blouse, then back at hers with a pout. Her pink, flowery shirt had a big stain where the cream had fallen.

"Must be the fabric."

"And I _warned _him to stay away!" Barbara said, in a huff.

"Ah, Barbara, but you know him," Lily said. "He always does the exact opposite of what he's told."

"He ruined the party!"

Lily stole a glance at him, then her gaze rested on the flower he had conjured for her.

"Nah, it wasn't that bad."


End file.
